The Scripps NeuroAIDS Preclinical Studies (SNAPS) Center has been organized in order to allow the continuation and expansion of an innovative cross-disciplinary program of research at The Scripps Research Institute (TSRI) focusing on modeling untoward effects of HIV on the central nervous system (CNS). The spirit of the proposed CSPAR is to build on this history and continue to recruit from among the outstanding investigators in many aspects of basic immune and nervous system function whose research and expertise, if applied to the problems occurring in NeuroAIDS, could significantly improve our understanding of this condition. The overall goal of the Development Core is to award grants that will serve the purpose of stimulating new insights into the CNS damaged induced by HIV infection. Awards will take the form of small grants (approximately $40,000 direct costs per year), not to exceed two years total duration. It is expected that this initial funding will provide an opportunity to generate preliminary findings to support future application for NIH grant funds. Three major categories of applications will be considered for funding by the Core: 1) New investigators seeks to establish research programs in the area of NeuroAIDS, 2) Established investigators of diverse background that have no track record in NeuroAIDS and 3) Researchers established in NeuroAIDS, but proposing research that represents a significant departure from previous work. Applications will be evaluated by a panel, headed by the Core PI, comprised of members from both inside and outside TSRI. Criteria for selection for funding will include the overall scientific merit of the proposed work; the relevance to NeuroAIDS and fulfillment of the CSPAR aim to stimulate inter- and multi-disciplinary collaborations for research on the mental health issues of HIV infection; and the likelihood for success given the credentials of the investigator and the specific research environment. TSRI is uniquely suited to bring together scientists of diverse experience and background to carry out innovative research relevant to NeuroAIDS. As such, the potential is high for generating new ideas and fresh approaches to understanding mechanisms of lentivirus invasion of the CNS as well as to develop intervention strategies and therapeutic approaches to block, limit, and/or control infection of the CNS.